Iorweth
Iorweth – elf, dowódca jednego z komand Scoia'tael. Nazywany także Lisem Puszczy, lub żartobliwie przez Geralta Wiewiórem. Jest to ważna postać występująca w grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów, w książkach Andrzeja Sapkowskiego jedynie wzmiankowana. Iorweth jest jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych bandytów w dolinie rzeki Pontar. W czasie wojny z Nilfgaardem dowodził komandem Wiewiórek, które nieustannie szarpało siły Północnych Królestw, a następnie przez wiele miesięcy wymykało się temerskim oddziałom specjalnym. Iorweth przeżył krwawy pościg. Gdy jego oddział został rozbity, na nowo zebrał skrzywdzonych niesprawiedliwością weteranów, zbuntowaną elfią młodzież i ściganych przez prawo krasnoludzkich najemników. Stworzył komando, które w późniejszych czasach stało się legendą. Elf nienawidzi ludzi, lecz gotowy jest współpracować z nimi na pewnych warunkach. Sprytny i niebezpieczny idealista, zawsze dotrzymujący danego słowa. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Poparcie wśród nieludzi wobec Iorwetha rośnie i elf staje się nie tylko zagrożeniem dla krajów walczących ze Scoia'tael, ale także żywym sztandarem walki o niepodległość. Dowodem jego sprytu i efektywności jest pas który nosi przewieszony przez ramię, na którym ma zawieszone emblematy państw, które zdarł z piersi zabitych przez niego szefów wywiadu danego kraju (do zebrania całości brakuje mu tylko emblematu Temerii). Przez pewien czas elf ze swym komandem ukrywa się na granicy Kaedwen, Aedirn i Temerii w lesie przy miasteczku Flotsam. Tam też spotyka ponownie swojego wroga, Vernona Roche'a, gdy na jaw wychodzi kolaboracja elfa z Królobójcą, Roche stara się z zdwojoną siłą schwytać Iorwetha. Po zdradzie królobójcy, Iorweth podejmuje decyzję o opuszczeniu Flotsam i przyłączeniu się do Dziewicy z Aedirn. Ścieżka Iorwetha Iorweth decyduje się pomóc Saskii w jej walce o utworzenie Wolnego Państwa, ofiarując jej swoich stu najlepszych łuczników. Po decyzji w sprawie księcia Stennisa Iorweth wyrusza w głąb, aby zyskać więcej Scoia'tael. Pojawia się w trakcie oblężenia Vergen, rozbijając niedobitki Kaedweńczyków i zmusić tym samym Henselta do poddania się. Jeżeli w Loc Muinne wyciągneliśmy z więzienia Filippę Eilhart to po walce ze smokiem Iorweth będzie na nas czekał. Jeżeli ratowaliśmy Triss, znajdziemy go uwięzionego w obozie maruderów. Ścieżka Roche'a Po ucieczce z barki więziennej zajmuje się ochroną Saskii i "nie odstępuje jej nawet na krok". Geralt spotyka go osobiście dopiero w trakcie ataku na Vergen, gdzie ratuje go od śmierci. Obecność wiedźmina w oblężonym mieście jest dla elfa dużym zaskoczeniem, po jego postawie można wywnioskować, że jest wdzięczny Geraltowi za pomoc (lub poirytowany jego obecnością, jeżeli nie oddał mu miecza w trakcie spotkania z Letho). W trakcie rozmowy z Triss w Loc Muinne Geralt dowiaduje się, że cena za jego głowę wielokrotnie wzrosła. Jego dalsze losy nie są nam znane. Dane z książek Sapkowskiego Ciekawostki * Iorweth potrafi pięknie grać na flecie. Melodia, którą gra podczas pierwszego spotkania z Geraltem, to fragment średniowiecznego hymnu "Stella splenders in monte." (odsłuch). Należy on do zbioru pieśni Llibre Vermell de Montserrat. * Na lewej piersi i obojczyku ma tatuaż. * Iorweth ma wyłamanych kilka górnych zębów po prawej stronie szczęki. * Nie ma prawego oka: **W II akcie gry można go spotkać bez opaski na oku (tylko w "Ścieżce Iorwetha"), ** Według popularnej teorii, Iorweth stracił oko w pojedynku z pewnym rycerzem który dzierżył tą samą włócznię, którą ugodzono Sabrinę Glevissig. Ich starcie było tak gwałtowne, że sama włócznia złamała się na elfie w pół. Dzięki czemu Iorweth został posiadaczem jej grotu. * Elf zakochany jest w Saskii, prawdopodobnie z wzajemnością. * Iorweth jest na okładce trzeciego wydania Krwi elfów, chociaż w sadze jest tylko wspominany. * Znał Yaevinn'a i nie zgadzał się całkowicie z jego poglądami. * W grze Wiedźmin zostaje wspomniany przez Yaevinn'a. W grze Wiedźmin 2 Yaevinn jest wspomniany przez niego * Był na liście skazanych oficerów Scoia'tael z brygady Vrihedd. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób uniknął śmierci. * W akcie I, w rozmowie Iorwetha z Geraltem, można znaleźć odwołanie do utworu The Doors "Riders on the Storm". "...A ty będziesz wył tak głośno, że usłyszą cię jeźdzcy burzy". * Łuk Iorwetha to zefhar. * Nosi małe tarcze na przewieszonym przez ramię pasie, które są insygniami przywódców oddziałów specjalnych północnych królestw. Jednym z nich jest symbol Zakonu Płonącej Róży. Do "kolekcji" brakuje mu tylko symbolu przywódcy Niebieskich Pasów, Vernona Roche'a. * Iorweth (spolszczane na Jorweth) to także walijski ród królewski. * Jego pseudonim jest nawiązaniem do pseudonimu niemieckiego feldmarszałka Erwina Rommla. * Vernon Roche, w odpowiedzi na kąśliwą uwagę elfa, określa go niezbyt cenzuralnym mianem "zwykłego skurwysyna", na początku aktu I. * Kiedy przy drugim spotkaniu Geralt przypomni Iorwethowi, że Flotsam, które atakuje, też jest zamieszkane przez elfy i krasnoludy, ten mu powie, że nie wiele się oni różnią od ludzi. * Był mocno przekonany w swoje pogląd i rację, co powodowało że miał mylne przekonania na temat Foltesta, którego podczas rozmowy z Geraltem, określił słowami "Foltest był rasistą. Pozwalał, żeby w Temerii prześladowano starsze rasy". A tak nie było gdyż Foltest na spotkaniu w Hagge, kiedy królowie rozmawiają o atakach wiewiórek, Foltest przychylił się do planu ich pacyfikacji mówiąc, że uważa to za tragedię, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. * W grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon miał wraz kilkoma Scoia'tael pojawić się w Novigradzie, w piwnicy domu w dzielnicy nieludzi. Geralt miał trafić do niego, gdy ten grał na flecie tą samą piosenkę, co w poprzedniej części. * Podczas zadania "Pływające więzienie" mówi "Łatwe jak lembas z masłem", co jest nawiązaniem do Władcy Pierścieni. Galeria Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów iorvethtw2, 1.png|Iorweth 11552755.jpg 1000px-Witcher2_2011-05-27_01-22-55-65.jpg|Iorveth bez opaski Iorveth25.jpg Iorweth.jpg|Lis Puszczy Iorweth4.jpg Iorweth&geraltwithzoltan.jpg Iorweth&jaskier.jpg Iorwethigeralt.jpg iorwethsaskia.jpg 1000px-Witcher2 2011-05-27 01-22-55-65.jpg.jpg|Iorweth bez opaski tumblr_lwkorpvjHa1qebkzwo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lw7l7jAeTE1qk0oi6o2_1280.jpg|Iorweth w jaskini tumblr_m4pc2xJxVB1qlbswco1_500.jpg Tumblr_m5f6i7Tdjv1qebkzwo2_500.jpg Rysunki koncepcyjne 250px-Tw2_full_Iorveth.png|Postać Iorwetha w grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Iorweth23.jpg|Strona z Artbooka Inne Plik:Tw2_poster_iorvethwanted.png|List gończy Prace fanów tumblr_lugu8fyVYJ1r4t1ufo1_500.jpg iorveth_saskia_by_justanor-d3jqbpn.jpg|Iorweth i Saskia Colors and lines by justanor-d3j7xur.jpg Iorveth 2 sketch by shersann-d8vw0wv.jpg Iorveth sunrise before battle of brenna by vrihedd-d8n6irq.gif Iorveth witcher 2 by sion6789-d5auxwo.jpg Iorveth by alteya-d69bjp6.jpg Iorveth by anadenel-d6rn861.jpg Iorveth by hopelessrain-d8zfjwf.png Iorveth concept by vrihedd-d8n33nq.jpg Va fail by garnet lynx-d5qsfdb.jpg de:Iorweth en:Iorveth it:Iorweth Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w Chrzcie ognia Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w grze Wiedźmin 3 Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Scoia'tael Kategoria:Postacie z kart do gwinta